This disclosure generally relates to systems and methods for targeting an object of interest (OOI). In particular, this disclosure generally relates to systems and methods for targeting an OOI when a targeting system operator has no access to global positioning system (GPS) signals.
Typically, before an OOI can be targeted, the geolocation of the targeting system must be determined. Many military devices and targeting tools rely on GPS signals to enable geolocation of first the targeting system and then the OOI. However, some environments do not have GPS access (for example, in valleys between mountains). In these situations, military personnel must maintain the ability to target an OOI in order to accomplish mission goals.
There is a need for systems and methods that would enable an operator of a targeting system to determine the geolocation of an OOI when GPS signals are unavailable.